


Here Comes A Thought

by Sir_E_Bellum



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Nightmares, POV Catra (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_E_Bellum/pseuds/Sir_E_Bellum
Summary: Set shortly after the events of the show. Catra and Adora are sleeping together and Catra has nightmares.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 28





	Here Comes A Thought

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a comment by u/dragonfox194 [https://www.reddit.com/r/catradora/comments/j2wkzt/oh_my_heart_twt/g793pl9/?utm_source=share&utm_medium=ios_app&utm_name=iossmf&context=3]. I’ll hopefully get the next part out relatively soon, and as always any comments or critiques are greatly appreciated.

Catra lay curled up at Adora's feet. Even after so long apart, it still felt so natural— she had been given her own quarters, of course, but how anyone could sleep there was beyond her. The bed was sheer ridiculousness in its plushness— Catra had perched on the edge of it when first inspecting the room and had sunk halfway to her knees before managing to remove herself.

But her other problems could not be solved as easily as sleeping on the floor. The room— it was more of a chamber, really, like the cavernous stomach of some giant creature, though knowing these people it had probably been their third spare ballroom— was enormous, with enough nooks and crevasses to hide an entire Horde battalion with no one the wiser.

And, though Catra would never admit it to anyone, especially Adora, it was dark. She knew it was stupid, and irrational, but the shadows seemed almost oppressive. Alive. Shadow Weaver, Horde Prime, they all watched her from the darkness, just out of view. Waiting to strike.

But when she was with Adora, it was different. She didn't know why, and she didn't care to find out— that would require admitting she was afraid in the first place— but she felt safe with her. Though Adora's room was larger even than Catra's own, it seemed smaller, more intimate, and the soft glow of Adora's sword seemed to rob the shadows of their strength.

As she fell asleep, Catra's mind began to drift. That was another change: When she was with the Horde, she'd never dreamed. At first she’d thought it was normal. But when Adora kept waking up in the middle of the night, terrified, she was secretly thankful for this ability. But she wasn’t with the Horde anymore. Little by little, dreams had begun creeping into Catra’s mind. It would’ve been better if they’d stayed away.


End file.
